Stranded On Earth The First Strike Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! Anybody can post topics or questions here related to the game or the wiki. ---- Pack a Punch Weapon Names? What do you think we should Pack a Punch next? More likely what should we call them? I got a few suggestions. These are only names. PTRS-41 becomes Scavenger Thundergun becomes Zeus Cannon Dubstep Gun becomes Wub Machine P226 becomes Piercer 2026 Minigun becomes Destroyer of worlds MP5K becomes MP500 Killer P90 becomes Lightning strike (because it shoots fast.) Scorpion EVO becomes Everlasting Versatile Overpower Ar-15 becomes Agonizing Revenge-1500 SMR becomes Burst of the gods Thompson becomes Mafia's murderer Stoner63A becomes Boulder630A RPD becomes Rapid Puncsuring Device Kar98K becomes Devil's rifle JackzFTW (talk) 02:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Best/Worst Gun in-game Was wondering what the community thought was the best/worst gun in the game. *actually this is only because there needs to be more topics on for debate Epikpie IMHO I think the best gun haz 2be Railgun. It's pretty cheap (only 1,200, nm, nm), and it is AMAZIN. As long as you're accurate, you can survive for DAYS just running and gunning with this. It has a huge amount of reserve ammo, so you don't need a lot of reloads. If you don't got the VIP Shop, well, good luck getting it in the mystery box. On the other hand, the worst gun would probably be the XM10. Pretty much no damage and horrible statistics. You can't even reload it normally! Ideas Note: Anyone can edit this to add your ideas! Gameplay *Food Bar *Shift to run Zombies/Bosses Bosses *Giant Spider Zombies *Crawler (easy to find, just shoot a zombie in the knee) *Hopper Other Creatures *Snake *Rat Weapons/Items Guns *Fast Machine Gun Other Communications *Broadcaster *Receiver Food *Steak *Chicken *Soda Buildables/Defences Defences Light *Torch *Glowstick Shelter *Bunker BarakkuOni's Pack A Punch Weapon Names AR-15 - ARX-15000 M79 - MK158 Eruption (Causes effects similar to a volcanic eruption) AWP - OP USP - WDE (Stands for Worst Day Ever, because USP is turd :D) HAMR - SLDG HAMR (No Nail Launcher), or HAMR 'N' NAIL (Nail Launcher) Idea MG-42 - MG-42000 P226 - P452 Railgun - X-RY7000 Railcannon PP-19 - PPCQ-38 Glock 21 - Glock 21000 MK-46 - MK-92 Punisher Striker - Obliterator M1911 - M3822 Executioner Medic Gun - M3D1C4L Ballistic Knife - Machete Launcher M14 - Devil's Rifle PTRS-41 - PTRX-82 MK2 Frag - MK3 Earthquake Deathmachine - Death's Scythe Kar98K - K1LL3R M60E3 - Devil's LMG Raygun - Raygun MK2 Colt 6290 - Slasher RK-95 - REKT-190 Thundergun - Zeus' Lightning Bolt P90 - PR0-90 Stoner 63A - Crusher 189B SA58 - Lightbringer Trench Gun - Trench Cannon HK417 - HK942S Skorpion EVO - Deathbringer PSG-1 - The Scourge Dragunov SVD - Dragunfang WA2000 - Avenger SVU-AS - C0BR4 (Compact, and deadly.) AK-47 Grenade Launcher - AK-2077 Nuke Launcher (huehuehue fallout reference) AKS-74U - AKS-74ME (huehuehue) AN-94 - Annihilator AUG A3 - Aegis BBeagle - The Tearer (Mini version of The Ripper huehueheue) Dubstep Gun - Ultra-Wub Cannon F2000 - Incinerator FAMAS - Father Christmas (HO-HO-HO!!) FN FNC - EPC FL (huehuehue) G36C - G76D G3A3 - G4B3 Galil - BaBIG GES-BioRifle - GES-BioRifle MK2 HK416 - Heat Wave KAC PDW - Cryptkeeper Kiparis - K1P4R15 KrissK - Aunt Kriss Lee-Enfield - Everett (cri evrytiem) M1 Carbine - M100 Cyanide M1 Garand - Grand Slam M27 IAR - Tormentor M4A1 - MMMMA (huehuehuehuehuehueee) M92FS - Limbseverer M93R - M4R3 Magpul M16 - Marauder MAS-49 - MASS-98 Masada - M4551V3 MG36 - Genocide MP-412 - MP-824